Do not Make me beg !
by YukiRay
Summary: Tamaki wants Kyoya to play with him in the music room alone what will happen when Tamaki trys to play Semei...not yet complete ok ? Xxi do not own Ouran ok nor do i own Kyoya or Tamaki or any of them please Rate and Comment
1. Play with me

**Don't make me beg !**

It was a normal day at the Host Club. Honey was with Mori as the little one stuffed sweet after sweet in to his mouth, the twin red heads were being there _**charming**_selves Kyoya was typing away at his laptop... But the Prince of the host club..well he was to busy day dreaming about the Raven haired boy behind his lap top. "Tamaki ? " a young girl said as she leaned over the oak table "are you alright ?..you seem distracted"  
>"sorry my princess I guess I was just lost in your eyes" the young girls face was all red as she passed out on the spot with all of the girls squealing in delight. Tamaki was always good at pleasing the young girls with his flair Tamaki stood up looking at the clock "can I have your attention please !" the blond said with a smile"the Host club is over for today please we hope to see you all again tomorrow.<p>

After all the awes from the girl have subsided they started to leave  
>"Tama-Chan Mori and I will be going now !" honey said with a bright smile on top of the older boys shoulders<br>"alright Honey and Mori good bye" the blond said in a cheerful voice honey waved good bye  
>"yeah boss we will be leaving as well"<br>"come on Hikaru I can't wait any longer !" the red head wined pulling at his brothers uniform jacket  
>alright my sweet brother well good bye Tamaki good bye Kyoya they both said as they rushed out of the room"<br>"good bye Tamaki Senpai Kyoya senpai the young girl said as she shut the door leaving the King and Prince on the host club alone Kyoya still working away at his laptop.

_Prefect Kyoya and I alone now is my chance. _The blonde walked over to the shadow king of the club as he leaned down whispering in to the boys ear "what are you working on Kyoya?"  
>"nothing Tamaki"<br>"that sounds like a lie...your keeping something from me Mommy" the blonde snaked his arms around the raven haired boy's waist making the dark haired teen jump a bit in his seat a little "Tamaki that is enough" the blond pouted as he spun Kyoya's chair around as he pined the teen in his seat with the puppy dog eyes  
>"but Kyoya I am bored can you play with me ?"<br>Kyoya's face was stained with a blush because he always had a bit of a crush on the blond but he never thought _**this**_ would ever happen I mean he was not supposed to have a crush on another guy it would be bad for his reputation "Kyoya come on play with me" the blond wined  
>"I'm sorry Tamaki I have to much work to do to play games" Kyoya said in a cool tone as he readjusted his glasses back up on to his face all of a sudden Kyoya was yanked up from his desk chair "take a break Daddy is feeling a bit left out"<p> 


	2. Foolish Prince

Kyoya backed away from Tamaki into one of the pillars "please Mommy" Tamaki begged as he ran a hand down Kyoya's chest making the shadow king shiver in pleasure. "Tamaki d-don't"  
>"but why not Kyoya you seem so into it" the blonde said as the blond tugged at the Kings belt as the dark haired teen garbed his wrist his face with a deep red blush "Kyoya come on Don't make me beg now" the boy let his best friend's wrist go as he undid his belt pulling down the shadow kings pants along with his boxers see that he is already hard Kyoya couldn't help but to throw his head back <em>ugh..what is going on Tamaki...why ? <em>The glasses wearing boy looked down at the blond as I started to stroke the teens member with a light yet firm grip in a smooth rhythm. "ugh..Tamaki uh..!" Kyoya was thrown back in pleasure he couldn't say no but then his all time high was cut short when he lost the sweet feeling of being stroked he looked down with a glare.

"Kyoya you have to tell me what you want or I won't do anything to you"  
>"Tamaki d-don't be stupid and just keep going"<br>"not unless you beg me to" the Prince said with a smirk.  
><em>There is no way in hell I am going to beg HIM to touch ME hell no not in my case he is not going to be the fucking semei . <em>Kyoya was close to his breaking point off killing the blonde but instead he pined him to the tile floor roughly kissing him on the lips. The blond's eyes went wide as his black school pants became really tight as he moaned into the kiss but was still planing on fighting back so he laced his fingers into Kyoya's silky smooth hair as he yanked back tightly leaving the King only to smirk down at the foolish prince.

"Tamaki you should know by now that i do not beg for anything" the blond just look at his King with wide eyes "but...but Kyoya" the blond was quieted down as the Raven of the host club put three fingers on the blond boys bottom lip "suck" Kyoya said with a cold voice leaving Tamaki to whimper his eyes filling with panic as he looked up at his best friend. Kyoya couldn't help but to feel sorry for him...but no enough for him to be the semei in this relation ship. He took his fingers away from the boys mouth as he cupped his friends soon to be lovers face in to his hands placing a gentle kiss on the boys sweet lips. "Tamaki I promise I won't hurt you okay ?...you trust me don't you ? The blond nodded his head slightly as Kyoya once again placed his fingers to the boys mouth as Tamaki slowly started to take the thin pail fingers into his moist mouth.

After the boy worked to make the long fingers slick and wet in his saliva the dark haired teen to the fingers out of his mouth "now strip" Kyoya commanded as the blond nodded striping himself off his school uniform and laded on his back spreading his legs wide so Kyoya could have full excess to his virgin hole. "Tamaki just relax okay ? This is going to be painful but you will get used to it I guarantee it. The violet eyed male nodded his head as I laid all the way back on the cold floor the of the music room as Kyoya slowly guided one of his fingers into the boy as he felt him shutter "ah..K-Kyoya..ugh..ah" the blond's face was in a mixer of Pain and discomfort. "Tamaki just relax okay ? It will be alright" Kyoya said as I slid another finger in to the boy under him as Tamaki arched his back and moaned in pain but with a hint of pleasure in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya could still seance that his Prince was loosed up so he took his fingers out of the blond. "are you ready Tamika ?" the blond Prince only nodded his head with a blush on his face as he spread his legs wide for Kyoya to make it easier for him. "Tamaki this will hurt okay just trust me it will get better alright ?" Tamaki only turned is face to the side a blush over his pail face as Kyoya gently slid inside of him as Tamaki bit his lip to muffle a cry of pain as he felt Kyoya stretch him out. "aah !..Ky-Kyoya y..your so ugh" Tamaki cried out his eyes shut tightly as he arched his back Kyoya caressed his cheek lightly trying to make the blond relax.

Tamaki took another breath in as he nodded his head Kyoya began moving his slender hips as he lend his head back with a small grunt of pleasure. "..who knew you...could be this tight D-Daddy"  
>Tamaki blushes a dark red as his eyes filled with lust "Kyoya..Kyoya please go faster please !" Kyoya thrust-ed his hips deeper in to his partner as Tamaki let out a shrill moan and Kyoya smirked knowing he hit Tamaki's sweet spot<br>"aah Kyoya !" they both moaned in lust as Tamaki let out a cry cumming all over Kyoya's chest. As Kyoya lend his head back the tight knot in the pit of his gut snapped as he came inside the blond.

"Mommy" Tamaki said panting as the dark haired teen pulled out of the blond with a grunt as he collapsed on to his lovers chest marking him with his own seed. "Daddy" Kyoya said softly in to each others ear "aren't boys soups to be on the top ?" Tamaki asked bluntly as he hugged Kyoya tight  
>"hmm looks like we will have to change it up" as Kyoya got out of his lovers embrace he fixed his glasses with a smile "well Mommy ?" Kyoya said with a slight smirk as he reached out his hand for Tamaki to take "yes Daddy" the blonde said as he got to his feet with the help of Kyoya as they shared in a loving hug once again.<p>

**Yuki speaking : ok I hope you liked my story I will be doing another one very soon I am sorry I took so long I was going threw some stuff with my folks and all so yea hahah ^_^ but I love yall so much 3 3 3 **


End file.
